Love In An Elevator
by MysticNight36
Summary: Did Klaine's kiss truly mean nothing? Does Blaine still have feelings for Kurt? Does Klaine have a chance at reuniting? An alternate take on the events following Kurt and Blaine's kiss in 6x05, The Hurt Locker Part 2.


**This is my first fanfic, inspired by Klaine's infamous elevator scene from 6x05. Special thanks to kellyb321 for betaing for me! :) Be sure to checkout her Warbler inspired fic, Crowded House! Hope you all enjoy the oneshot! Reviews are welcome! :D**

As the elevator door slowly opened, Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes, searching to see if the passionate kiss shared between the two of them actually meant something. Kurt, breathless from their kiss, stared back at Blaine, getting lost in his hazel eyes. The two had agreed that they kissed for the sake of being set free from the confined space of the elevator, however, it was evident this wasn't the case.

Blaine swiftly and gently placed his hand on the nape of Kurt's neck, drawing him in quickly for another kiss. Kurt was taken by surprise as Blaine's warm, wet lips crashed against his again, his tongue invading every inch of his mouth.

Kurt wondered if Sue was still watching them, but could care less as Blaine, _his_ Blaine, held him close, not wanting to let go of him. However, there was the matter of the open elevator doors. Kurt tossed the hideous looking JigSue out of the elevator, causing the doors to close once again. Finally alone, Blaine hoped the two of them could continue where they left off.

"Blaine…but I thought...we said…only to get out of here?" Kurt mumbled as Blaine slowly planted kisses along his soft, porcelain neck. With each kiss, Kurt released a soft moan, eventually realizing Blaine had ignored his statement. As the kisses trailed down his collarbone, Kurt felt Blaine's hands along his lower back, tugging out the black tank from Kurt's incredibly tight teal and red plaid pants. In that moment, Kurt lifted Blaine's head up to his and captured his voluptuous lips, his tongue aggressively massaging Blaine's.

Not wanting to lose the love of his life again, Kurt further deepened the kiss, panting "floor" as he lowered himself, hoping Blaine would follow his lead as he straddled him. As their tongues continued to reacquaint themselves, so did their erect members, grinding into each other through the tight, yet thin fabric of their pants. In that moment, Blaine decided to remove Kurt's teal shirt, ripping it off him and throwing it across the elevator, followed by the quick removal of his tank top. Their kiss was broken off momentarily as Kurt decided to remove Blaine's red and white checkered shirt, followed by his undershirt.

No words were spoken as Kurt swiftly removed Blaine's pants, followed by his own. As soon as Kurt was out of them, Blaine pounced on him, pinning him to the elevator floor, continuing to trail kiss down his delicate, yet defined chest. As Blaine's lips reached Kurt's erect, pink nipples, he began to nibble on one while pinching the other. Every time Blaine's teeth grazed Kurt's skin, Kurt would moan in ecstasy, bucking his hips up into Blaine, allowing their cocks to collide briefly with one another through their boxers. As the kisses trailed down to the top of his boxers, Kurt decided to turn the tables and flip Blaine back over.

Kurt was determined to get back the love of his life and what better way than to show Blaine how he needed, desired him by taking a stance of dominance. Before the breakup, Blaine had always taken care of Kurt, especially in the bedroom. Kurt got to top on occasion, but that was typically Blaine's role. Not again, at least not this time, that was not going to be the case. With Blaine on his back, Kurt began to shower Blaine with kisses, first returning to his lips, gently caressing them, enjoying the taste and feel of his true love as he began to trail down Blaine's chest down to his boxers. Blaine moaned deeply as Kurt used his teeth to remove his boxers. Kurt slowly returned his mouth to Blaine's throbbing cock, but not before grabbing the bottle of lube Sue had placed in the heart shaped picnic basket.

Kurt wrapped his warm lips around the tip of Blaine's cock, slowly engulfing Blaine's length and enjoying his taste. As Kurt bobbed up and down on Blaine, he gently inserted his index finger inside Blaine, eliciting a moan from him that slowly started to push Kurt over the edge. After inserting two more fingers, Blaine's moans grew deeper and louder, causing him to thrust harder, faster into Kurt's mouth. As Kurt began to deep throat Blaine, the pace of his thrusts quickened, shortly followed by Blaine's hot seed spilling down Kurt's throat and moaning louder than he'd ever had before. As soon as Blaine had finished, Kurt slid his cock gently into Blaine and began thrusting, watching Blaine's hazel eyes darken from his lust filled gaze. Kurt began to quicken his pace, thrusting himself deeper into Blaine, filling up every inch of him. With each thrust, Blaine became aroused again, harder than he initially was when Kurt went down on him. Blaine looked up into Kurt's ocean blue eyes, seeing something he'd not seen from Kurt in a long time: love, passion, desire. As Kurt's thrusts and breathing quickened, it was only seconds before he came inside Blaine. To his surprise, Blaine came again as Kurt did, marking his beautiful, porcelain soulmate until Kurt collapsed on top of him.

For a few moments, the boys lay there in the elevator, holding one another yet saying nothing. Kurt slowly turned his head to Blaine, slowly getting lost again in his hazel orbs. "Blaine, I love you, more than words can describe. I know we agreed that our kiss would mean nothing, as we had to do it in order to leave this elevator, but I would be lying to myself if I claimed that was true. I've regretted leaving you every single day since you left New York. If I could take it back, I would. I know that you're with Dave now, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop fighting for you. I have, and will always love you, no matter what happens." Blaine turned to Kurt, bringing their lips together in a soft gentle kiss.

"Kurt, I've always loved you and always will. Ever since the day you performed Blackbird during our Warbler days. Today was beyond amazing! I would be lying, too, if I said none of what happened today meant anything to me. However, I need to sort out my feelings for you, for Dave. When you left me in New York, you destroyed my heart, my ability to feel anything towards another. Dave has slowly helped me to overcome my pain, my fears of being betrayed destroyed again by someone I grew close to. Though I will likely end things with Dave after today, there is no guarantee that we will get back together. I need time to heal, but also need you to backup your statements/professions of love through your actions. I just can't take that type of heartbreak from you again."

Tears were streaming down both boys' faces. Though Blaine's words stung, Kurt understood and knew he deserved every word after the hell he'd put Blaine through. As Kurt turned to face Blaine again, Blaine wiped away Kurt's tears, whispering "I love you" across his lips before the boys intertwined their bodies into one another.


End file.
